Secret Admirer
by h0llaJess
Summary: Jasmine begins to get some mysterious notes from a secret admirer. Will she figure out who's writing to her?
1. A for A Note

**Hi! Welcome to my first multi-chapter story! Bare with me, this is my first so it's going to be very different from my one shots and also very short (I apologize! I tried flourishing it as best as I can!)**

* * *

><p>"It's just not possible," Jasmine explained as she opened her locker. Lindy and Delia were beside her.<p>

"But I mean think about it though. It almost always proven," Lindy retracted.

As she opened the locker door, a piece of paper fell from the top of her locker. Jasmine's eyes followed to the floor and picked the paper up.

"What is this?" she asked with a confused look. Lindy and Delia shrugged both also had no idea what was written inside. Jasmine opened the piece of paper and started reading:

**_A_**_- A note_

_This will be the first of several. Each letter you shall receive will have a capital letter standing for something. Once I tell you the letters have stopped delivering to you; you will be able to scramble all the capital letters to reveal my name. My name for now: Anonymous. This might be crazy but I'm taking a chance because I cannot hide these feelings anymore. ~~Anonymous_

"Oh my," Jasmine murmured. Could it be?

"What is it?" Lindy asked taking the letter from Jasmine's hands and scanning it, "Oh my gosh, Jasmine Kang you have a secret admirer!"

"Lindy! Not so loud please," Jasmine scolded her, "But this is really cute gesture; I can't wait for more. Of course he would start with the letter A, everyone is the school mostly has an A in his name."

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he walked up to the three girls with Garrett.

"Jasmine, over here, has a secret admirer," Delia said teasingly, nudging the fashionista of the group. Jasmine blushed and gave the letter to Logan for the guys to take a look. Logan and Garrett skimmed through the note nonchalantly.

"It's so stupid," Logan scoffed, "Honestly, the guy should be straight forward about his feelings not write letters about it. The lack of confidence this guy has!" He threw his hands up in the air. Garrett looked over at him, his eyes indicating to Logan to shut his mouth.

"Well I think its sweet," Jasmine defended, snatching the letter back, "Most of the guys at school lack manners and this might actually be a decent guy. It's definitely something different. The anticipation for tomorrow to come is unreal."

Logan rolled his eyes. At least Jasmine can cross Logan off her list of potential secret admirers right?

* * *

><p><strong>See? I told you it was very short and I'm very sorry for that! However, leave me you thoughts on who you think is Jas' secret admirer. If you have any thoughts on how to expand the story (to make it longer) I would love to hear it. I have no idea when I'm going to update but I really wanted to get the first chapter out so until next time :)<strong>


	2. G for Gorgeous

**Hey guys! Yeah, sorry it's another short chapter but the last one is going to be super long, I promise! Anyways, y'all had some great guesses, your next hint is right below!**

* * *

><p>It was another day at DITKA High and Jasmine was anticipating for another letter from her secret admirer. She kept tapping her pen during chemistry class. Logan tapped her shoulder and asked, "Is everything okay? You seem jittery."<p>

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just waiting for something to come," she replied. She didn't want to bore Logan with the details since she knows that it wasn't the best subject to talk to him about. Plus he probably just start rolling his eyes. Logan nodded in understanding. The bell rang signaling the end of the period.

Jasmine dashed out the classroom to get to her locker. She ransacked her book bag and locker not being able to find anything. She grumbled in frustration. Where is that letter?

* * *

><p>Jasmine came home, threw her backpack on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some tea. When she came back she took out her binder and was about to go over her world history notes when she spots a pink cardstock paper. She started to grin from ear to ear. It must be from her secret admirer. Jasmine begins to wonder what's the next letter in his name. It reads:<p>

_G- Gorgeous_

_Inside and out. Beauty in others might be shown on the outside those we call hot and shown towards most peoples affection. On contrary would be the inside in which of those who are shy and of those who we have to break barriers to understand them. When I look at you, I see a bunch of color splashes and everything just coming at me at once because you are beautiful inside and out. Don't you ever forget that because I will remind you everyday once we're together. _

Jasmine began to blush. Whoever it was is definitely trying to woo her and it's working.

**Jasmine's POV**

So the guy has a A and a G in his name. It could be Garrett or Logan but probably not. Or maybe it's the brown hair kid Gabe. Or the tall ginger freckled in World History Garrison. Or the curly-haired kid in lunch, Auggie. There are so many people. It's still too early to tell. Can tomorrow come any faster?

* * *

><p><strong>So now that you know another letter who do you think it is now? Leave me a comment!<strong>


	3. L for Lovely

**Hey! It's been a while since I last updated and I love the feedback that I've been getting. Everyone has GREAT guesses and this chapter may clear up some of your assumptions.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine quickly dashed through the hallways to her locker. She woke up late in the morning and had no time to do her makeup and plan her outfit accordingly. A first. She fumbled at her combination, getting more and more frustrated. When she finally got the door of the locker open there was a blue piece of paper taped to the mirror. Jasmine ignored it since it was fifteen minutes into the first period and Mr. Buffington would probably rap her knuckles with a ruler if it were still the 1950s. She'll come back for it later and quickly jetted off to the remainder of first period.<p>

* * *

><p>Reluctant Jasmine walked to her locker at the beginning of lunch. She was having a bad day and it was getting worse by the second. She opened up her locker and spotted the third note on her mirror. She had totally forgotten about it.<p>

_L- Lovely _

_You are a lovely sight, force to be reckoned with. _

_Your smile lights up all the stars of the night. _

_How did something beautiful get put on a world where disasters are common?_

_Where disappointments are around the corner?_

_Where something so innocent can vanish in a matter of seconds? _

_God took his time with you. _

_Because you are oh so lovely. _

Jasmine smiled. She could always count on Anonymous to bring her to a smile even in her darkest sorrows. She secretly wished the letters would never end but then she would never know who it's from. But at this moment she didn't care.

Jasmine giddily walked to the cafeteria to find only Logan sitting at their usual table eating his lunch.

"Hey," she greeted. Logan with his mouth stuffed with food nodded sup. Jasmine's will power not to rant about her secret admirer was breaking. Lindy and Delia weren't there and well, Logan isn't the best listener but he'll do for now.

"I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear right now but if I don't talk to anybody about this I might explode."

Logan took a second and shrugged why not. It's better than any silence.

"Okay," Jasmine smiled and enthusiastically continued to say, "My secret admirer is amazing. He's such a great writer and everything he writes makes me light up. Like honestly I don't care what he looks like. If he straight up right now admitted he was writing these and asked me out, it's an automatic yes."

Logan sat uneasily. He swallowed his spit. He wanted to tell Jasmine something but it would ruin everything.

* * *

><p><strong>The next update will be around Thanksgiving. The next chapter is really short but I promise the last chapter is going to be longer than usual. I would also like to inform you that there are a total of 5 chapters to this story. Anyways now that y'all have more insight, what are your guesses to Jasmine's secret admirer? And could it be an OC (original characterother character)? Questions, questions, questions. Leave your thoughts in the review section or any of my social networks found on my profile!**


	4. O for Open

**Hey! This is a really short update but nevertheless!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jas. Your secret admirer wanted me to give you this," Logan handed Jasmine a note as he walked up to her. Jasmine swiftly turned around from her locker and gasped, "So you know who it is! Tell me who! Tell me!" she pleaded. She tore up the lavender envelope and read it aloud:<p>

_O- Open_

_Open this and you shall see_

_How I could never reach to thee_

_This is an open letter from my heart to you. I am writing this to tell you how I can never confess my feelings for you. For things will change and the outcome is unpredictable as the next guy that shall be hit with lightning. I fell for you as Hazel Grace fell for Augustus Waters, "slowly then all at once." These notes and poem are the only real connection I have with you until you figure out who I am. Do you want to know who I am? I am someone who will fight for you, comfort you and protect you at all costs because I strive to be your knight In shining armor. You deserve the best._

"Aww!" she pressed the note to her heart. Logan gave her a weird look. "He's perfect for me. I can wait to meet him once I find out who he is. I bet he's the sweetest guy on earth. He'll sweep me off my feet, which he kind of did already, but he'll also bring me flowers and –"

"Hate to rain on your parade," Logan interrupted, "But we got to get to chemistry class before you're late again." She nodded in agreement and followed him to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Final update and last chapter will be on December 12th! Find out who Jasmine's secret admirer is! By the way, we're only one letter away. So what are your guesses? (I'm pretty sure you all know by now lol) Leave your guesses in the review section or anywhere you want to reach me (social media networks). See you December 12th!<strong>


	5. N for Nostalgia

**Hey y'all! It's totally been a while since the last update. However, I am back and to _finally_ conclude the search of Jasmine's secret admirer...**

* * *

><p>"Guys! Guys, get down here!" Jasmine yelled out. She was in the Watson's basement. Lindy and Delia scrambled downstairs followed behind by Garrett and Logan.<p>

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Lindy asked worriedly.

"Look! My secret admirer taped a letter to the coffee table!" she pointed to the red table.

"Dude, how did your secret admirer get into our house?" Lindy asked.

"Guys, check if you have been robbed!" Garrett exclaimed scanning the room for missing objects. Logan scoffed. Delia looked over him questioning his action.

"Well anyways read it out loud," Lindy pushed.

"While you guys are reading a stupid love note, I'm going upstairs to make a sandwich," Logan headed towards the stairs. Jasmine opened the envelope.

_N- Nostalgia_

_You may think we just met but that is not the case. We met a long, long time ago perhaps third grade? I pulled your pony tail and you whacked your book bag across my face. Those were the times. Not really but yes. That's how it all started. You've probably worked with tons of guys on chemistry projects but ours was special because we could've changed the world but alas, my big head and stubbornness was detrimental to our success. You don't get it because I loved you from the start ever since the third grade. _

**Jasmine's POV**

Third grade. Third grade. Wait it's the last letter. An A, G, L, O and a N. But it can't be right? Logan? He's been so objective towards all these messages. But he's the only one that fits the description.

"Jas? Jas? Earth to Jas," Lindy tried to get my attention.

"Yeah Lindy?" I replied. I looked over and found Garrett, Lindy and Delia apprehensive.

"What's up?"

"You don't think its Logan right?" she started to ask.

"Uh guys, I'm pretty sure it could've been somebody else besides Logan," I blabbed.

"But that last message was a dead giveaway, I mean who else can it be?"

I was speechless. "Y'know what? My throat is a little dry. I'm going to get some water," clearing up my throat, I headed upstairs. Truth is, I wasn't thirsty. I knew who wrote them and that person happened to be upstairs making a ding dang sandwich.

**No One's POV**

The Watson's kitchen was dead silent with a small clink of a knife making contact with toasted bread. The walls of the kitchenwere painted a new shade of green.

"So it was you the whole time, huh?" Jasmine stated as she entered the kitchen where Logan was making a sandwich. He nodded with pursed lips; he didn't look at her. Jasmine, feeling the awkwardness, tried to carry on the one-sided conversation.

"These poems and messages are amazing, well written and very articulate. I can't believe you wrote them."

Logan can never lie to her. He had to tell her the truth. He swallowed and started to say, "You deserve to know the truth, I didn't write them, I hired some kid to help me. I would dictate and he would write them up clearly and concisely. Isn't it something Logan would do?" he smirked.

Jasmine couldn't hold back her smile. It's the thought that counts.

"It's really sweet of you," she softly said just loud enough for him to hear. He gave a small smile.

"Uhm this is a little weird but what do we do now?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Dunno but the ball is in your court. You know my feelings towards you and now our relationship is just a yes or no away."

Jasmine was a bit wide-eyed stunned. She didn't expect Logan to be so mature about it.

"Look, I like you a lot Logan. But I don't know where this is going to go. If we date and we don't work, it's going to put a dent into our friendship, and the group's friendship. We can't think it's just about us, there are other people to take into account."

"You're being crazy, it's not like I asked you to marry me. We're young, let's have fun and see where it goes. I promise you the moment you think we won't work out, we can go back to being just friends."

"You say that now but when that moment comes it's not going to be like that."

"I like you and you like me. That's all that counts."

"You're right," as a smile emerged onto Jasmine's face.

"So Jasmine Kang," he said walking up to Jasmine gently grabbing both of her hands, "Will you go out with me?"

She nodded indicating a yes to his question. They went in for a warm embrace with Jasmine's arms around his neck, her head on his chest, and his arms around her waist. Neither wanted the hug to end. Their three friends: Lindy, Garrett and Delia, were watching them at the top of the staircase, leading to and from the basement, went in all exclaiming, "Awww!" Realizing their friends were watching all along, all five of them went in for a group hug and congratulated the new potential couple on their first date.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the EPIC conclusion of Secret Admirer! (Was it epic? I thought it was.) Anyways, I just like to thank every reader and review that I have gotten from this story. All the comments have warmed my heart, or as Logan would say, the fuzzies. As for my next story, I am still a bit unsure if I should go on hiatus first or not, mainly because it is my junior year and to be honest it's hella stressful. However, check my profile for updates and news to come. In true fashion, leave a comment, review, andor thoughts and I will see you next time! Xx**


End file.
